


Trick You Into Loving Me

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always has another trick up his sleeve to make Castiel want to run away with him.<br/>Inspired by The Cure's song, "Just Like Heaven."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick You Into Loving Me

Show me how you do that trick

Where you wink at my advances

and drive my intentions into an unknown lane

You laugh at my lack of knowledge

and cry at my gullibility

You tell me you need me

and my will is your spoon to bend

The one where you pat me on the back, smiling, 

look me in the eyes and it feels just like heaven

Show me

Show me

Show me

 

_(gg)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
